


Cutest Leaders

by FanGaL



Category: ASTRO (Band), SF9 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: A lot of things are made up...





	Cutest Leaders

SF9 was looking for their dorms. And Dawon randomly ringed the door bell of a random dorm just for fun. A door opens everyone in SF9 look at ASTRO. Jin Jin says come in.(all the sf9 and astro members are in their black hair.) The minute Youngbin looks at JinJin he get nervous from his cuteness. They all sit on a sofa. Moonbin asks what are you here for. Dawon and zuho high five and laugh. Inseong says " We were looking for our dorm and Dawon just randomly ringed your door bell." Jin Jin says "sounds like something Sanha would do." MJ laughs while pointing at Sanha, While MJ's other hand is on his own stomach. Then Sanha smiles sweetly at him. Suddenly, Youngbin nervously and asks Jin Jin " What's your name?" Jin Jin says " I'm JinJin the leader and the most handsome guy in ASTRO." Youngbin blushes. Moonbin says " I'm Moonbin the vocal ,dancer and I'm the puppy cat. Rocky says " I'm Rocky the rock of ASTRO I rap and dance with my Rocky swag. Chani says "your one my best friends" and he gives him a hug. MJ says " I'm MJ the happy virus I'm the main vocal. " Sanha " I'm Sanha I do vocal too and I'm really good at aegyo." He does his aegyo and Inseong and chani try to copy him. YoungBin hides behind Chani to try it and practice it, to use it in front of Jin Jin. Eunwoo says " I'm the vocal and I do acting for dramas." Then ASTRO looks at SF9 to introduce. Everyone in SF9 is looking for Youngbin because he is the leader so he should go first. Then Chain points behind him with his thumb. Everyone is still confused. So he bend/bow down while saying "Sorry, Youngbin". Youngbin is embarrassed and shy and stuff. Then he and Chani sit normal. Then he starts singing Baloon by tvqx while doing Sanha's aegyo. Then Moonbin and Chani look at each other and smile but at the same time they're thinking why is Youngbin singing the song we both acted in when we were kids, out of nowhere. Eunwoo is thinking I remember myself doing a cover/concert thingie with someone named Yoon for this song. Jin Jin is thinking he is probably the most handsome/cute guy in SF9 and he is enjoying his voice that sounds like Rocky. Sanha and Mj are thinking oh that was a fun ASTRO concert then they pretend to blow flower petals out of their hands because that's what they did at the concert. Then everyone started dancing...


End file.
